


Final Fuckery VII: Remake

by SlutWriter



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Body Modification, Crossdressing, Deep throat, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Facial, Huge balls, M/M, Multi, Paizuri, Panties, Peeping, Prostitution, Smegma, Threesome, Titfuck, Virility, f/f - Freeform, huge cock, huge tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlutWriter/pseuds/SlutWriter
Summary: A retelling of the story of Final Fantasy VII... except everyone is a horny as fuck deviant on the prowl for gratification.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Jessie/Tifa Lockhart, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 20
Kudos: 111





	1. After The Sector 1 Bombing

“Hey, want to buy a flower?”  
  
Cloud Strife blinked with surprise as he was accosted in the streets of Midgar’s Sector 1 by a flower-selling girl. She was beautiful in an unpretentious way, with bright expressive eyes and protruding ears that enhanced rather than detracted from the aura of simple prettiness she conveyed. In the wake of the Sector 1 reactor bombing, most other civilians had given him a wide berth - he was, after all, wearing a combat uniform and wielding an enormous sword. He looked confusedly at her outstretched hand, which was holding a yellow blossom. “Huh? A flower?”  
  
“Yeah,” the girl said. She wore a rather dowdy pink dress and brown boots that rose just above the ankle, matching them with a more stylish red jacket - the piecemeal fashion of someone from the slums. “Think of it as a memento.”  
  
Cloud pushed past her. He had other business. The Shinra security forces would soon be crawling everywhere in the wake of the Sector 1 reactor’s destruction. The bomb set by Avalanche’s explosives expert had apparently been an order of magnitude stronger than intended, and the resulting damage had been severe. He kept his eyes low as he moved, but then immediately found his vision filled by the bustline of that same pink cotton dress.   
  
The flower-selling girl had walked around to block his path and was standing right in front of him. Clearly, she wasn’t willing to be brushed aside. “Just my luck,” grumbled Cloud, dour as ever. He was only interested in meeting up with the other Avalanche members, getting his pay, and moving on.  
  
“I heard that, you know,” the brown-haired girl replied, though demeanor said she was willing to forgive his rudeness. She didn’t seem to have any concept of personal space, as she angled her face under his and looked directly into his big, Mako-infused blue eyes. The way her long hair framed her face with arched, sideswept bangs was suddenly somehow familiar.  
  
“How much?” said Cloud, avoiding eye contact. He heard fast-moving bootsteps in the extreme distance, and knew he had to get moving. If he could make the transaction quickly and mosey along, that would be the path of least resistance.  
  
“They’re only a gil,” the girl said, smiling sweely. There really was something disarming about her gentle mannerisms. “And, it’s three-hundred gil for a blowjob, five-hundred if you want me to swallow.”  
  
Cloud wheezed out a gasping breath and his eyes went wide. “What!?”  
  
“Well, I suppose it depends on the customer,” the girl went on, teasingly. “I guess for someone like you… I could swallow _on the house_.” Her tongue poked out of her pretty lips and licked the edges of her mouth quickly as she tipped him a wink. She tucked the flower into one of the straps of his harness. “Lovers used to give these, when they were reunited,” she went on, running a finger from Cloud’s chin down his neck and between his pectoral muscles. His body, which had the sinewy and graceful outline of a male gymnast, seemed to greatly intrigue her, if her wandering eyes were any indication.  
  
“F-flowers?”  
  
She put her hands on her hips and leaned forward. “No, silly! Blowjobs!” She grabbed his wrist and Cloud felt himself being pulled along to a nearby alley. He was about to object, but in truth, it was a lucky thing. Shinra security forces were running around and would no doubt be interested in a man carrying a metal blade that was nearly five feet long. They moved behind a trash container and some rubble, and she smoothed her dress down her thighs unpretentiously before kneeling in front of him. “Soldiers used to come back to the train station during the Wutai war… and their wives and girlfriends would be waiting.” Her hands reached up to his pants. “They probably had some huge, backed up loads in their balls! And the women would welcome them home by swallowing every drop!”  
  
“Uh- hey, listen-” Cloud stammered, looking around hurriedly. There were Shinra officers running the entrance to the alley, talking about how a suspicious person had been sighted in the area. At the same time, the girl, who seemed to have little restraint when it came to taking liberties with strange sword-wielding men, was deftly opening the buttons of his fly. “I’m involved with things. _Big_ things-”  
  
_Flop._ In the midst of his warning, his penis was tugged from his pants, and whatever words he might have readied to say were blown away by her gasp as the smooth, pink meat missile unfurled in the girl’s astounded face.  
  
“Holy shit!” she cried out, with the same slum-dwelling lack of pretension. “Where were you hiding _this_ hog?” Yet she seemed more earnestly interested than alarmed.  
  
“D-dangerous things,” Cloud stammered on, blushing deeply beneath his spiky haircut (known among Midgar hairdressers as the ‘chocobo butt’), wanting to look up out of embarrassment but unable to resist sneaking a glance down to see how the girl was handling his meat. And there was a _lot_ of meat to handle. Subconscious or not, the relationship between Cloud’s oversized Buster Sword and his enormously thick penis was clear. Even though it was barely even a little hard from her oh-so-forward flirting, the girl curled her bicep and held his shaft against her arm, elbow to knuckle… revealing that his device was actually both longer and thicker than her wrist!  
  
Cloud peered up over the rubble to the alley entrance, fearing detection, but she refixed his attention by giving his meat a tug. “You think someone is out to get you?” she questioned, and he was struck again by how adorable her smiling face was, with jughandle-shaped ears poking out at each side. “Relax! Nobody is going to attack you. You’re just a customer, buying a flower. And giving a nice girl from the slums a shot in the mouth!”  
  
Cloud wheezed out another surprised objective noise. “N-no, you don’t… I mean…” He bit his lip and looked positively girlish as she started stroking his bone next to her face and looked up at him expectantly. It was not hard for Cloud to look girlish, despite his hard-edged attitude when it came to combat and mercenary work, he had been blessed with gorgeous, feathered blonde hair which held extravagant styles very well, bottomless bright blue eyes, and a bone-sliver nose that combined with the finest cheekbones in Midgar to make him, at worst, unbearably handsome. “A reactor just got bombed- and-”  
  
“Mmm... “ the girl said, winking and continuing to stroke his meat. She had a gentle, almost invigorating touch as she went about the work. “I’m more interested in seeing something _else_ get exploded on,” she teased, then poked a finger at her own face as her eyes went half-lidded. She continued to marvel at the size of his meat. “This had got to be at least ten inches long,” she purred and pursed out her lips to kiss the tip before wiggling her tongue in his piss slit.” Cloud couldn’t stop the _hnnng_ noise his body involuntarily made, much as it would have on-mission to keep quiet. His hands fell to her shoulders.  
  
“Oooh!” she giggled. “So you’re a guy who likes it that way, are you? Well, go ahead and grab me by the hair if you want - I don’t charge extra.” She pressed her warm cheek into his palm as her eyes shined up at him, and Cloud found himself being seduced by her wanton nature and effortless sweetness, in spite of his desire to keep moving to safety. “Do you like having your balls sucked? I bet you do, don’t you.”   
  
She reached into his trousers and pulled out his sack, gasping with delight as she found his testicles big, round, and bishonen-smooth. “Ooh!” she exclaimed, mischievously. “I’d recognize balls like this anywhere - they’re Mako Balls!”   
  
“W-wait!”  
  
But she was already sliding her head down to open her mouth and take one big, hanging nut in her mouth as she gripped him by the base, rubbing her thumb in the spiky tuft of pubic hair overtop. He tongue jiggled his nut, then flatly poured over it, slathering it with spit, and she began to take worshipful, sucking mouthfuls of his nutsack, pulling it back toward her until the suction of her lips couldn’t hold it anymore, then repeating the process. Cloud closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as he leaned back against the brick; he could smell the scent of the still-burning reactor in the air, but the security forces running around suddenly seemed distant as this slum flower-seller was teasing feelings out of his testicles that he never could have imagined!  
  
“Ooh, you’re getting hard really fast!” the girl said, popping her mouth off of his churning testicles and giving his towering shaft an approving glance. “I think a guy as big as you deserves my _special service_. Have you ever heard of the Promised Land?”  
  
Cloud felt a swimming pain in his head. Images, indecipherable and jumbled together, began to flash in his vision and his knees buckled. “Uwaaagh!” Voices echoed to join the images.  
  
_The Promised Land._  
_They, those pitiful creatures… have stolen the planet from mother._  
_I’ll find the promised land._  
_You’re a failed research subject._  
  
He saw bubbling, the inside of a specimen tank. Injections of mako, being fed through needles and pumped directly into his penis and balls, the flash of silver hair… an enormous, long, curved penis driving into a strangely-familiar girl with brown hair and making her cry out-  
  
“You’re having a fit! Gee, I didn’t know I was _that_ good!” the girl joked but then she saw that Cloud really as in some degree of pain. “Oh, shit, what’s wrong?”  
  
“The… Promised Land…” Cloud muttered, his vision gradually returning to normal as he rubbed his forehead. “That story about the-”  
  
“No!” the girl insisted, waving him off good-naturedly. “Not that stupid old legend! _This_ is the Promised Land, and usually I charge a thousand gil!” Then, as Cloud watched with wide eyed, she placed her soft lips at the bulbous tip of his penis and then began to move her head forward. The first several inches of his extremely girthy cock disappeared and her lips stretched to form a tight seal as Cloud felt unbelievable warmth and pleasure clamp down on his most sensitive spot. Surely, she couldn’t take much more than the first few inches. More than the length, which was considerable, his fat cock was just so thick that it seemed like suicide to attempt to swallow the whole thing.  
  
But, that was just what the girl from the slums was doing.   
  
“F-fuck!” Cloud gasped, as a further four inches of his meat disappeared into his mouth. She kept sizzling eye contact with him too, and the way her eyes were totally clear and confident even in the midst of her struggle told him that this wasn’t her first chocobo race.   
  
“Mmmm!” She pressed her face forward. Her hands landed on his hips firmly and pressed against his sides to keep her balance as she swallowed. Her mouth was in an elongated suction shape that was totally lewd, and with two-thirds of the length packed into her gullet. Her arms moved further along his hips, reaching around to cup his buttocks and give them a lewd squeeze. This innocent-looking, playful girl from the slums, who had seemed to be about his age, was an all-out dicksucking machine!  
  
“Ah! That’s… too… nnngh!” Cloud hunched forward and gripped his sudden and unexpected partner’s head like a kickball, and as he did so, he felt something amazing - a tight pressure on his shaft as he slid further inside her and angled downward. His thick penis was actually sliding all the way down her throat! This was verified when he felt her hot nasal exhalations on his pubis and her tongue slurping the furrow between his big, smooth balls! He couldn’t help but gasp out “Holy shiiiit!” as he fought to keep his balance, then slumped backward against the wall again.  
  
So this is the _Promised Land_ , he thought, looking down at the flower-girl’s wife, pretty eyes looking up at him. _The name sure fits_. Like a magic trick, she’d made his entire cock disappear. He could see it making a bulging shape in her slender neck. Even though she should have by all rights fallen unconscious from a lack of air, she was simply kneeling there, looking up at him plaintively, bobbing her head just a little as she kept the lion’s share of his turgid meat inside her body. Cloud realized he could feel every ridge, every vibration, every detail of her milking, squeezing throat! It was better than any sexual experience he’d ever had. She was so expert at what she was doing, in fact, that he wasn’t going to last long.  
  
“S-stop!” he gasped. “I’m gonna-”  
  
She clutched tighter at his athletic and well-formed rear, as if to invite the forthcoming eruption. Cloud felt his Mako-enhanced balls tighten and his urethra actually stung as his seed rocketed down his pipe and exploded inside her. The sound he made while this was going on, not to mention the face, was hardly becoming of a former member of SOLDIER, but that was the furthest thing from Cloud’s mind. He was cumming so hard it felt like his spirit was leaving his body.  
  
_Spuoooooooooooooort! Spluuuuuuuuuuuuurt! Splrrrrrrrrt!_  
  
Thick, chunky, splattery ropes of semen blew out of Cloud’s pisshole and directly into the flower girl’s throat, his Mako-balls producing an emission that was so copious it was audible to both of them as it filled her up. Some of it lodged in her throat and bubbled out of the seal her lips made around his cock, dripping down over his balls and down to the street. Still, she kept her insistent vise grip on his ass as she dutifully swallowed - gulp, gulp, gulp - consuming the thick, creamy wad as fast as it was delivered. She swallowed four, five, six times before releasing her arms and moving her head away, wiping her mouth with one forearm and beaming up at Cloud with a mischievous, heart-tugging playfulness.  
  
“Geez, what’s with that amount and thickness?” she asked, and then stifled a burp in ladylike fashion. “It’s like you were trying to get my stomach pregnant with that huge load!” When Cloud didn’t respond immediately, still recovering from her attentions, she rose to her feet. “I like guys who shoot a lot of really thick cum, you know,” she confided, teasingly. “You remind me of him.”  
  
“Huh?” Cloud muttered, shaking off the post-orgasm cobwebs. “Who?”  
  
“The first guy I ever loved,” the flower girl confided, leaning into Cloud amorously. “He had such a big fat pair of balls and I could barely swallow all of his cum. But that’s okay - because I like guys like that.” She tipped him a wink. “Do _you_ have someone you like?”  
  
Cloud blushed red and pulled his head away a bit. “I… err, well - it’s-”  
  
She giggled, already returning to her previous demeanor as if nothing had even happened. She stooped to pick up her flower basket, which had been set aside in the heat of the moment, then straightened her dress. “I see. So _that’s_ how it is, huh?” she chided. “Well, don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone.”  
  
Cloud was picking from his many standard lines about how he wasn’t interested or she shouldn’t get involved because it was dangerous, but before he could say anything, a bright light shone down the alley. Shinra security forces were just a few dozen feet away. “Shit!” he hissed, and he was about to tell the girl to run, but saw that she was ahead of him, and already retreating down the alley in the other direction.  
  
“You!” announced the security squad leader, his eyes hidden by Shinra’s trademark helmet optics. “Put that fucking thing away and step slowly out of the alley! You’re under suspicion of being involved in a terrorist plot!”  
  
Cloud looked at his Buster Sword, which was leaning against the brick building, then back to the Shinra man. He raised his hands cautiously. “It’s too big. I can’t put it away.”  
  
“I was talking about your dick!” the security man barked. More were joining him, and Cloud knew it was just a matter of moments before they covered the opposite end of the alley and boxed him in. He had to make his way to the bridge, and the train tracks. The trains would be running, and for someone as agile as he was, an improvised escape seemed possible.  
  
“I know,” Cloud muttered, and then, with bullets ricocheting around him on the alley walls, he turned, grabbed his sword, and made a break for it. He would join Tifa and the others to receive his payment, but first he would have to escape the Shinra troops. The only evidence of his encounter with the flower girl was the pretty yellow blossom tucked into the straps of his harness - and an extreme lightness in his balls from the enormous load of cum he’d just busted down her throat.  
  
He wouldn’t mention it to Tifa, he decided.


	2. One Week Earlier (Just After Cloud's Hiring)

As Jessie Raspberry knelt and peered through a barely-noticable hole in the wall of Marco’s dilapidated Sector 7 apartment, she whispered to her fellow Avalanche member Tifa Lockhart about what she was seeing. “He’s got balls, this… uh… what was his name?”  
  
“Strife,” Tifa said. “Cloud Strife. Come on, quit hogging the peep hole! Is he getting undressed yet?” She tried to butt her shoulder into Jessie’s side and take over, but the peppy and flirtatious brunette, enthralled by the graceful man-beef on display in the adjacent room  
  
“ _Big_ balls,” Jessie hissed, licking her lips. “My god, they’re huge!” The way she drew a breath in and pressed her face hard enough against the peephole to jostle her ponytail made Tifa furrow her brow with annoyance. The two women shared an interest in peeping on Avalanche’s newest ‘member’ prior to the Sector 1 reactor mission, but otherwise they were very different. Tifa was famously busty, with a reputation throughout the slums for having the biggest tits in all of Midgar. Besides this generous endowment she was quite athletic thanks to her continued martial arts training. Where she let her shining black hair fall free, Jessie kept hers tied up. Tifa’s eyes were wine-colored, almost red, while Jessie’s were brown. And, of course, the smaller woman, bomb-making and technologist of the group, lacked Tifa’s enormous set of knockers. However, whatever she lacked in overt sexual characteristics she made up for in flirtatious pep.  
  
Realizing that Jessie wasn’t planning on relinquishing access to the Cloud viewing anytime soon, Tifa grew impatient. “Come on, let me see!” the dark-haired barmaid insisted, and finally succeeded in elbowing Jessie out of the way, drawing a complaining pout from her friend. “I’ve been waiting forever to see what he looks like naked. I swear, he _sleeps_ in that stupid uniform!”  
  
She was greeted by an amazing sight. Cloud had just finished undressing. His enormous sword was propped up against the wall of his extremely modest apartment… but that wasn’t the oversized, lengthy object that Tifa was most interested in admiring. Cloud was turned directly away from her, thighs shoulder-width apart, stretching his arms above his head… and hanging directly between his smooth, limber legs (which, she couldn’t help but note, were rather shapely and alluring, for a merc hardcase), was a length of dangling… hanging… swaying… flopping… man meat!  
  
She exhaled in much the same fashion that Jessie had done. “Holy shit!” she gasped, and her friend gripped her shoulder. “See?” she giggled. “What a monster!”  
  
 _Monster_ about covered it. Cloud’s cock was totally flaccid but still about eight inches long. That wasn’t even the most astounding thing about it, either. It was absurdly thick - and the pair of nuts hanging in his smooth, pink sack were so heavy and full that the connective tissue of his scrotum was pulled taut. Aesthetically, it was the best cock she had ever seen. No hairy patches, no discolored skin, no weird curves or unpleasant swarthiness. The veins were prominent enough to be seen but not so vascular that they made it look intimidating.  
  
“He’s so cute!” Tifa burst out, clenching her glove-clad fists. She watched as Cloud ran a hand through his hair and it bounced immediately back into its original spiky position with not a strand out of place. She was feeling a heat between her legs now as she noticed something else alluring about Cloud besides his dangling knee-knocker. The fair-skinned, blue-eyed mercenary also had an otherworldly set of _buns_! As she watched, Cloud leaned over to adjust the position of his boot near the bed, and displayed a tight, bubbly rear-end that rivaled her own in firmness, prominence and appeal. “Oh, shit!” Tifa gasped, and she nearly had to wipe drool from her lips.  
  
“What!?” Jessie whined. “Let me see!” Now, it was her turn to elbow Tifa out of the way, and in the horny haste of her desire, her small body was more than equal to the task. As she peeped through the hole, she had an eyeful of Cloud’s round, flawless buttocks, his big fat balls, and his swinging cockpipe. “Oh, I think I’ve died and gone to heaven!” she burst out, nibbling her bottom lip. “Finally a guy comes to the slums who’s worth a damn!”  
  
“Hey, don’t get any ideas!” Tifa objected, righting herself from her pushed-aside position. “Cloud is _my_ childhood friend, after all!”  
  
“Hey, as far as I’m concerned, he’s fair game!” Jessie replied, her eye nearly falling out of her head from how hard she was peeping. Then, when it looked like the girls were going to get into a serious argument, a great, undulating moan rose up from the bed that was several feet behind them, against the wall. On it, a black-robed man, who they had been ignoring up until that moment, was masturbating steadily and making inarticulate, ghoulish noises of climax. They both turned their heads as he produced his penis through a slit in his cassock and started ejaculating in an arc onto the floor near the foot of his cot.  
  
“God, don’t you ever stop?!” Jessie complained, glowering at the man.  
  
Tifa put a gainsaying hand on her shoulder. “Come on, you know that’s just Marco. He’s got a few problems, but he’s a good guy-”  
  
“A good guy? He does nothing but moan and masturbate all day!” Jessie retorted. “And what’s with that tattoo on his shoulder?” She pointed to another exposed portion of his body, revealed by the pulled-up sleeve of his robe - the number ‘69’. Tifa just shrugged, she didn’t know or didn’t care. It was Marco’s apartment, technically - though the man had some sort of sickness and didn’t do much other than stagger around, moan, and jerk off compulsively while occasionally uttering fragments of words. Previously, the apartment had belonged to Wedge - who had been the one who made the peephole, to spy on Tifa in the shower. After discovering this plot, Tifa kicked him and his many cats out, moved one door over, and installed Cloud in the apartment formerly belonging to her.  
  
Tifa took the opportunity to monopolize the peephole again, and then blink as she saw what Cloud was doing next. “Cloud!” she breathed, her heart beating fast. “I never knew you were into that sort of thing!” What she saw was the newly-hired avalanche mercenary pulling a pair of black panties up his hips. Of course, his enormous cock couldn’t really fit in the front… but the view from behind was nonetheless breathtaking as the medium-coverage back dug into Cloud’s round buttocks and carved a groove. “Geez! That big fat chocobo meat is never going to fit in those!”  
  
“Those?” Jessie gasped, her well-developed radar for tender, effeminate bishie males perking up. “What’s he doing?”  
  
Tifa’s eyes grew wider and wider as she observed. Cloud got on all fours on his bed, his graceful, muscled body extending luxuriously, and then arched his back and stuck out his bubble butt while jerking the fat penis that perpetually hung over the waistband of the panties. The hard-ass merc they had hired was taking some time pre-mission to crossdress and jerk his big dick off! As she watched his smooth shaft get jerked, his balls bounce, and his round bottom flex, Tifa was totally enthralled. His body was so wonderfully proportioned; she loved the way his muscles cut over his hip bones and drew the deep line of his iliac, the way his abdominals were defined but he still had enough meat on his rear to sport a pair of hot, bouncing boi-muffins beneath that panty-fabric. He was even cutely biting his lip in just the perfect way.   
  
Tifa also bit her lip as her thoughts ran wild. _I want that round boy butt and those big balls right in my face!_ She imagined herself bending Cloud over, pulling his fat cock back through his legs and devouring him like a famished customer with a plate of Eggs & Chips.  
  
Jessie came from behind, reached around her on either side, and took two palmfuls of her huge breasts. “Ha! I know your weak spot,” the brunette teased, triumphantly. “Now stop hogging the action!” She slid her chin up on Tifa’s shoulder. “What is he doing? Is he crossdressing? Is he jerking off? Come on, tell me!” She squeezed Tifa’s breasts again and felt the hard nipples surge under her palms as the flesh spilled between her fingers. “You know, when a guy has an ass like that I don’t mind tossing his Gysahl Greens you know? Getting him nice and hard, if you know what I mean.”  
  
“Owaaauuauauagh… gonn… bust… nuuuuuuut… Jen... ova…” Marco moaned, from his bunk. Both women turned around furiously to tell him to shut up, then turned back to each other.  
  
“Come on,” Jessie offered. “Let’s share him. We both know the men in Sector 7 are the pits. We both need some hard cock!” She tipped a wink. “Even if he is a little old for your tastes, you shotacon!”  
  
Tifa blushed deep red. “T-that’s none of your business!” she replied. The women, arguing again, had temporarily left the peephole unattended. “Look, Cloud is acting a little weird, alright? I just want to watch him for a while, see what he does.” She looked away, seeming a bit worried.  
  
“No promises,” Jessie replied, and then slid deftly into position to look through the peephole herself. However, instead of seeing Cloud’s sexy jerk-off show for herself, all she saw was another eyeball- brilliant blue and faintly glowing with a Mako aura. Then, Cloud’s muffled voice came from beyond the wall:  
  
“Huh? What the hell?”  
  
The women scrambled away from the wall as best they could and got out of the line of sight of the peephole, leaving Cloud looking at the masturbating cloaked form of the apartment’s primary occupant. Clearly, they had been too loud in their sex-hen fantasizing and drawn Cloud’s attention. “Shit!” Tifa breathed, looking disapprovingly at Jessie. The smaller woman just shrugged. It wasn’t her first sexual fiasco and it probably wouldn’t be the last. What they heard next was Cloud quickly dressing, picking up his sword - the clank of it being picked up or set down was unmistakable - and walking out his front door.   
  
“Fuck fuck fuck!” Tifa seethed, looking around for an escape. She and Jessie were able to hide behind the door just as it opened… and, predictably, Cloud was rather distracted and disarmed by Marco’s frantic self-gratification, allowing them to slip behind him and out of danger. He wouldn’t know that they had seen him in panties - though Tifa couldn’t resist examining the rear of his SOLDIER 1st Class uniform to try to detect any lines. Marco actually rolled off his bed and started to crawl toward Cloud, jerking his penis, allowing Jessie to scamper away undetected.   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
As Cloud was accosted by the crawling man, he did not see an unsteady, cloaked figure. But rather was overwhelmed by a vision. His clothes had vanished, leaving him totally naked except for his sword, and he looked up to see a ghost from his past walking toward him - Sephiroth. The man was unmistakable as ever. The silver hair, the serpentine, vertical slit eyes, the same knowing, prospective smile that Cloud knew from back when they had been in SOLDIER. Sephiroth was also naked, and jutting in front of him was a famous feature that was only rumor to all but those who had seen him nude in a dressing area - his amazingly long, slender, curved penis. It was even longer than Cloud’s thicker meat rod (which, in this vision, was painfully and embarrassingly erect), reaching a length of perhaps a foot and a half as it jutted out and up from Sephiroth’s crotch. His hair swam luxuriously over his bare shoulders and his pert lips pursed as he strutted toward Cloud fearlessly, not stopping until their respective rock-hard boners touched. Sephiroth’s slender shaft poked into Cloud’s sturdy one and pushed it up against his midsection. The two hot, hairless bishie-dicks began to leak pre-cum all over each other.  
  
Sephiroth pushed forward and Cloud tumbled backward, dropping his sword. The taller, silver-haired male climbed on top of him, pressing down on his shoulders and perking his pouty, effeminate lips up in a triumphant smile. Their large cocks were _grinding_ against each other. He heard whispers in his mind.  
  
 _Those cheeks are going to clap, Cloud._  
 _There’s going to be a reunion… in your ass!_  
 _Do they know what you had to do in order to make 1st Class?_  
 _Just lay there and jerk off while that flower girl receives every inch!_  
  
Then the image of the flower girl from the slums, crying out, throwing her head back in either pain of pleasure, with Sephiroth descending from above. Robed figures walking around a rocky, ruined landscape, descending into the glowing depths, jerking their cocks as they went. Then a place between time and space, with Cloud bent over, pulling his shapely cheeks apart, his smooth cock and balls hanging down, biting his lip like a little bitch, while Sephiroth’s oiled-up prong sawed in his asscrack.  
  
 _Accept your destiny… of taking cock!_  
  
“G-get off me!” Cloud blurted, kicking Sephiroth backward, then stumbling to his feet. He raised his sword, and seemed prepared to strike a blow against his hated enemy. His protruding cock, still leaking semen, exactly matched the angle of the buster sword in his combat stance.   
  
“Cloud, stop!” Tifa cried, from the doorway.  
  
“Stay outside!” Cloud warned, eyes narrowing. He intended to deliver a lethal blow to Sephiroth and dispel these visions of behavior he was convinced he had no interest in. Sure, he enjoyed the silken feel of panties sliding against his balls and his round, bubbly ass, but that didn’t mean-  
  
Tifa’s hands fell on his arms, and his vision swam and changed. It wasn’t Sephiroth before him, but a trembling, sickened man in a black cloak, with the number ‘69’ tattooed on his shoulder. “What are you doing to Marco?” Tifa scolded him, with concern evident in her voice. “This is his apartment! The landlady asked me to check on him every so often to make sure he’s okay, and I’m glad I did, if you were going to act like this!”  
  
Cloud let his sword drop. “There’s a peep hole in the wall! This guy was spying on me while I was- uh…” Cloud’s voice trailed off as he realized he couldn’t tell the truth.   
  
Tifa crossed her arms and looked on expectantly. “While you were what?”  
  
“Never mind,” said Cloud. He looked down at Marco, who was still masturbating and moaning fragments of words. _Re.. union… Jen… ova…_ “Let’s just get out of here. I want to finish this cock, get my money and leave.”  
  
Tifa blinked. “Huh? Did you just say-”  
  
“Finish this _job_ ,” Cloud corrected himself, sounding irritable. He sheathed his sword. “Let’s just go, okay?”  
  
Tifa looked skeptical and then pointed with one knuckle-gloved finger at Cloud’s crotch. “Seems like you have something else on your mind besides work. Are you sure you want to walk over to the bar looking like that?”  
  
Cloud looked down. He had an erection that was tenting his uniform so extremely, it appeared as if he was sporting a miniature back-up Buster Sword in his pants. His angelic pretty-boy face fell into another annoyed blush. “Alright, five minutes, then we’ll go to the bar.”  
  
While Cloud stood outside with his sword planted in front of him to obscure his condition, and Tifa making a show of looking away, it ended up taking ten.


	3. Return To 7th Heaven (Tifa's Job)

“A flower for me?” Tifa asked. “Oh Cloud, you shouldn’t have.” She deftly plucked the yellow blossom from his uniform. Before Cloud could stammer out an explanation for his surprising romantic gesture, he was cut off by the raucous drinking of the other Avalanche members from the table near the door.  
  
“Ah! Nothing like the first drink after a job!” Biggs said, his voice lubricated and languid. Also at the table were Wedge and Jessie, who had both acquitted themselves well during the operation - though the explosion had ended up being several times more powerful than Jessie had planned. Tifa’s 7th Heaven Bar was empty of other patrons, making it something of a hideout for the Avalanche cell in the wake of a job well done.  
  
Cloud watched as a dummy pinball machine that doubled as a secret entrance clicked and then descended into the ground, a hidden elevator to a bottom level that served as a clubhouse of sorts. When it returned, it was carrying Barret, and he had his adopted daughter Marlene on his shoulder.  
  
“Hey, merc,” Barret grumbled, setting Marlene down. The young girl immediately ran to Tifa and gave her leg a tug. Barret threw a drawstring bag full of gil to Cloud, but it was lighter than he expected. “Got some of the money right here. Gonna have the rest in a couple of days.”  
  
“That wasn’t our agreement,” Cloud said, coldly, crossing his arms.   
  
“Hmmph!” Barret grumbled. He was a mountain of a man, dark-skinned, heavy-set, with muscle on muscle and an enormous rotary cannon grafted onto one arm that he’d used skillfully to dispatch dozens of Shinra soldiers and security robots the prior evening. “Talk to Tifa.”  
  
Tifa smiled and walked behind the bar, before leaning forward and bracing her palms on the countertop. Her large, bouncing breasts hung down, stretching her white sleeveless shirt and the black athletic bra she wore beneath it. Cloud could see how the bar might make a lot of money on the nights it wasn’t frequented by rowdy, drinking terrorists. “What can I get you?” she asked.  
  
“The rest of my money,” Cloud said, grumpily. “I’m still waiting on it.”  
  
Tifa looked sideways and then hung her head a little, as if forced to confess a fib. “I’d love to settle up right now, but the truth is… we spent all our money preparing for the mission.” She winced as she confessed, but then immediately looked hopeful with a follow-up. “But I’ll be collecting enough to pay you tonight. I promise.”  
  
Cloud raised an eyebrow. He pulled up a stool at the bar. “Tonight? Are you sure about that?”  
  
“Of course!” Tifa assured him, clasping her hands together near her midsection. She wore suspenders but they were always being shoved aside by the round, protruding hemispheres of her weighty chest. “I-if you help, of course. Sometimes, people don’t want to pay, and…” She trailed off and looked bothered again. “No, wait, then I’d have to pay you for that, too.”  
  
“I’ll help,” Cloud said. “It’s fine. But what are we going to be doing?”  
  
“Don’t worry about that,” Tifa assured him, regaining much of her barmaid pep. She braced her elbows on the bar again and leaned forward. “How about I make you a drink? What’ll it be?”  
  
Cloud was about to open his mouth to reply with something non-committal and gruff when Jessie slid onto the bar stool next to him and leaned directly into his side, blowing a hot breath of booze into his cheek.   
  
“I bet he wants something hard!” she giggled, running a finger down Cloud’s chest toward his penis, scandalizing him immediately. “Mmm… I know I do!”  
  
“Jessie!” Tifa grumped, frowning. “How much have you been drinking?”  
  
Jessie waved a dismissive hand at Tifa and snuggled closer to Cloud. “Maybe she can make you a Cosmo Canyon? It’s 7th Heaven’s… hic! Speciality drink.” She grabbed Cloud’s shaft through his pants, making his eyes widen. “Then maybe later tonight you can put _your_ big fat Cosmo in _my_ Canyon!”  
  
Cloud’s face reddened as Jessie’s amorous intentions became more clear. “Uh…” he stuttered, a patented Cloud maneuver in the face of any female attention.  
  
“Daddy, what’s a big fat Cosmo?” Marlene asked, standing by Barret’s leg. The Avalanche leader glowered at Cloud and Jessie and then knelt down next to Marlene and told her to go to bed.   
  
“But I want to talk more!” Marlene objected, her face disappointed. She was cute as a button for sure, and normally might have disarmed her father enough to buy herself a few extra minutes - but Barret could sense that Jessie wouldn’t keep things suitable for minors for much longer. She was shuffled off to bed, and Barret marched over to Cloud in a rage.   
  
“Hey! What’s the big deal talkin’ like that in front of my daughter!” he yelled, grabbing Cloud and shoving him off his barstool, forcing him to take several stumbling steps toward the door.  
  
Cloud, incredulous, just threw up his arms. “I didn’t even say anything!” he objected, but Barret maintained his disapproving expression.   
  
“Of course,” Barret replied. “You didn’t say nuthin’. You the calm, cool, collected merc who doesn’t care about nothing - not this planet, not Avalanche. You really going to play it like that?”  
  
“Once I get paid,” Cloud reiterated, “I’m out of here.”  
  
“Shinra’s suckin’ this planet dry,” Barret growled, pointing at Cloud with his non-lethal arm. “When you eat, while you sleep, while you jerkin’ off… Shinra reactors are draining the Mako out of the planet.” His voice was rising in volume. “They’re basically fuckin’ this planet, you get me? Like if Mt. Nibel was one ass-cheek of this planet, and Mt. Corel was the other cheek, Shinra is spreadin’ that ass and drivin’ a big reactor dick straight up it!” As his metaphor continued to gain momentum, Barret became even more animated. “You can’t tell me you can’t hear the planet crying out in pain, while Shinra is busting a fat nut up in that ass! And I ain’t talkin’ about no medium-sized dick here. I’m talkin’ about a big fat Reactor-cock, clappin’ them booty cheeks! You know what I mean?”  
  
Cloud shot Tifa a look, Tifa simply shrugged. Then a voice spoke up from the drinking table. “You have to forgive the boss,” Wedge warbled out, in his distinctive voice. “He gets carried away sometimes.”  
  
“You… see the planet... as a pair of ass-cheeks... that are having a big dick shoved between them?” Cloud asked Barret, his voice making clear how skeptical he was of the idea. But the latter nodded emphatically and agreed.   
  
“Damn straight I do,” he growled. “Or maybe it’s like a mouth, suckin up all that Mako. And the planet is the big dick.” He threw his arms wide theatrically. “Yeah. Those reactors are like some mouths suckin’ the planet’s dick! And every time the planet blows a load, it gets weaker, and weaker. You know how it is, when you’re jerkin’ off four, five times a day, ‘cause you got a new blonde merc in the group with a _fine ass_ , running around in front of you all day, and you just tryin’ to unwind, but you tire yourself out-”   
  
“Uh, what?” Cloud said, blinking. “Did you just say-”  
  
“All this fighting,” Jessie slurred, and then giggled to herself as she watched the conversation between the Avalanche leader and his merc-for-hire with half-lidded, boozy eyes.“I say, get your cocks out. Let’s settle this with a good ol’ fashioned dick-measuring contest.”  
  
“Fine with me!” Barret growled, aggressively, and he clutched his belt-clad midsection with the one hand he had that was capable of undoing the many buckles. “I’ll show your little spiky-headed ass what’s what!” He seemed utterly prepared to follow through on his threat as well, and Jessie was leaning over on her barstool, eagerly anticipating what sort of Solid Bazooka her Avalanche boss might be packing in his olive fatigues.   
  
Before he could get any further, though, Tifa stepped in to defuse the situation. “Aaaaanyway,” she said, walking to grab Barret by the shoulder and prevent any doffing of his clothes. “Why don’t we just set aside this argument for now. I’ll get Cloud his money tonight and we’ll go from there.”  
  
Barret shook her free. “Fine,” he said, walking away and plunking himself down at the bar, before turning around and muttering: “This planet nuts green like you and me nut white.” After that, he seemed to fall sullenly silent, until he was invited to join Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie for another round. Tifa, meanwhile, took Cloud by the arm and brought him out through the doors to the wooden steps.  
  
“I have a job lined up,” she said, “that should pay enough to give you what you owe.” She tipped him a smile. “So just stay with me and be your cold intimidating self, and I’m sure that bastard won’t try to stiff me this time!”   
  
“Uh, what?” Cloud asked, but she was already on the move, and he followed. Tifa wound her way through the slums until they came to the rusted cages of the weapon shop, where a dour-faced man was standing cross-armed and unfriendly behind the counter. She and Cloud entered, the only customers in the shop, for the moment.  
  
“Hmmph, Tifa,” the owner said, looking at her arrogantly. “Got a new boy toy with you? You know, that stupid water filter didn’t do jack shit. The water in here still smells and tastes like ten kinds of ass. I can’t even take a shower because of it. I’m not going to pay you a single gil for it.”  
  
“I’m really sorry about that,” Tifa replied, with real regret in her voice. “But that’s not why I’m here. You know that other offer you made me? Where I could make a two-thousand gil really fast if I wanted?”  
  
The man’s tone instantly changed as his face took on a lecherous look and his eyes ran over every inch of her alluring, well-toned body. “Hmm, I was wondering when that ragtag group of yours would need some money,” he sneered, then looked up at Cloud. “But what about blonde, thin and silent over there? Three’s a crowd.”  
  
“Cloud is here to make sure you pay up when it’s done,” Tifa assured, and Cloud dutifully put a hand on his sword and walked forward to stand next to her with as serious a look as his baby-face and large, lipid pool eyes could muster.   
  
“Whatever,” the weapon shop owner assessed, looking at Cloud. “You can watch the door while your barmaid friend here gets those huge fuckin’ titties out.”  
  
“Right,” Cloud grunted, then blinked and his face went stiff as he registered what the man had said. “Wait, _what!?_ ”  
  
Tifa slid her suspenders off of her shoulders and pulled her tight-fitting sleeveless white shirt off over her head, leaving her enormous tit-tanks to jiggle and bounce in her sports bra. “It’s alright, Cloud,” she assured him. “I don’t mind doing this, if it will help save the planet.” Then, as Cloud watched with a slack face, she crossed her arms, took hold of the bottom of her sports bra, and hauled it up as well. What followed was a moment that would have been sexually defining in any man’s life, even one with as strange a past as Cloud. At first, the tight bra lifted her tits all the way up… but eventually it slipped off, and the huge, round, tit-spheres, fair-skinned and perfectly complexioned except for a couple of tiny beauty marks that enhanced rather than detracted from their aesthetics, flopped down and bounced extravagantly. Cloud’s mind did him the favor of seeing it in slow motion. He could see every jiggle, every compression and expansion of the flesh as they struggled against gravity and smooshed against each other, every glint of light on her taut skin of her areolas, which were not much different in color and texture from her breasts, only a little pinker and raised in the very center.  
  
“Holy _shit_!” Cloud muttered to himself, then shook his head. He was supposed to be looking out for her, not gawking. And he certainly hadn’t expected to encounter his childhood friend again only to discover that she was the town whore! “I mean, w-wait! Tifa, you don’t have to-”  
  
But he was overridden by the gasps and exhalations of her prospective customer. “Daaaaamn! That’s what I’m talking about! Those are some big heavy fuck-juggs, you cow! You’ve got the most titanic titters in all of Midgar - hell, probably the whole planet!”  
  
“Hey!” Cloud shouted earnestly. “Don’t talk to her like that!” His hand instinctively went to his sword, and the weapon shop owner looked momentarily upset before Tifa turned and put out a hand, palm first, to stay him.  
  
“Cloud!” she objected. “It’s alright, really. This is… the talking is part of the price.”  
  
“That’s right!” the man echoed, turning back to Tifa lecherously and wiggling his fingers. “Now, get on those knees of yours and let me park my meat between those milk trucks!” He walked out from behind the counter, intending to do his business in the narrow hallway outside, just out of sight from anyone on the street. “And, friend, if this offends you to see, you can make yourself useful by turning away and watching the door!”  
  
Cloud made a hissing noise through his teeth and his hand tightened around his sword hilt again, but Tifa, on the way down to her knees, gave him another look of rapprochement, a look that said _don’t screw this up_! Seconds later, she was on her knees, shirtless, pressing the plump spheres of her breasts together with her wrists as she looked up at the horny man who had promised to pay for the privilege. “Please, sir - shove your big, fat cock into my tit-pussy!”  
  
Cloud blushed deeply as he heard the extremely lewd words coming out of Tifa’s mouth. Back in Nibelheim, he had always lusted after her growing up… but he had always put her on a pedestal as something of an untouchable, perfect girl who had grown up to be an even more stunning young woman. Now, to see her in such a position was disgusting… and somehow making him horny. His long, flaccid cock was already twitching inside the confines of his uniform. Self-conscious, he turned toward the door as ordered.  
  
Tifa angled her tits so that her puffy, pink nipples were pressed together, forming the perfect entry point for her customer’s greasy, hairy, olive skinned cock. He poised his tip up against her nipple-mounds and looked down at her expectantly. “Now, show me how you peel back a man’s foreskin with those big fat nips!”  
  
“Y-yes, sir!” Tifa acquiesced, and she increased the pressure from outside until her titflesh was pressing tightly against the man’s large, unwashed cocktip. The weapon shop owner had quite a piece on him - not as large as Cloud’s mako-injected hog but still larger than average. She inhaled and wrinkled her nose. “Nnngh, it’s all sweaty, and stinks,” she admonished him. “You haven’t washed your dick in a while, huh?” She craned her neck down to plant a kiss on the top of his veiny, brown-skinned shaft. “And you have pubic hairs stuck in your foreskin.”  
  
“Maybe get me a water filter that works so I can take a fucking shower,” the store owner retorted.   
  
“It’s alright,” Tifa said, looking up at him indulgently. “I’ll take care of it.”  
  
This brought a smile to the man’s face. “Mmm. You like the smell of my cock, don’t you? Who would have thought a big-titted bitch like you would be into that sort of thing!” He thrust his hips forward and the pressure of Tifa’s fat nipples and bulging breast tissue peeled his foreskin completely back as his cock slid in between her hot, massaging tits. Tifa was so large-chested that he could penetrate between them at a completely horizontal angle and be completely balls-deep before his knob bumped into her breastbone, and this is what he did, thrusting in until his oily, smelly balls were pressing directly against her perfectly complexioned flesh. “Oh, fuck!” he groaned. “This feels… amazing! Your body was made for this, you fucking cum dump!”  
  
Cloud, incensed at the man’s constant rude remarks, stole a glance over his shoulder… and what he saw changed the expression on his face from dour to surprised. Tifa wasn’t in a grin-and-bear-it grimace, as he’s hoped and suspected. Her eyelids were fluttering… she was breathing heavy… and her knees seemed to wobble as they supported her body. “Nnngh! That feels… good!” she groaned, and her tongue flopped out of her mouth whorishly. “My tits are so… sensitive! It’s… it’s like you’re fucking my pussy!”  
  
“Ah, yeah!” her partner gasped, thrusting his hips in regular in-and-out motion. “Take it!” The soft plap, plap, plap sound of his cock and balls plowing into Tifa’s cleavage was audible to everyone, including the scandalized Cloud, who couldn’t get over the idea that the raven-haired tomboy of his youthful desires was using her famously huge tits as a cock-washing station for a sour-dispositioned shop owner. The juxtaposition between those cute smiles, the flirtatious mixing of drinks, and Tifa’s normal personality, and this lewd sexual act, was so extreme. He looked down forlornly at the large and obvious erection that was, once again, tenting his pants.   
  
“Please, let out as much cum as you like!” Tifa begged the shop owner, and the grunting and sweating man seemed resolved to do just that, even calling out to Cloud as his thrusts picked up speed.  
  
“Well!” he crowed. “Looks like your spiky-haired boyfriend is enjoying himself quite a bit!” His vantage point allowed him to detect the protruding penis in Cloud’s trousers, and Tifa turned her head to look as well.  
  
“Cloud!” she gasped. “Are you… do you like watching me get my tits fucked?”  
  
Cloud turned his head and blushed. “N-no!” he claimed, but it was about as unconvincing a denial as had ever been uttered.   
  
“Looks like you’re packing quite a Midgarsworm in that uniform, too!” the shop owner went on, his voice strained by the lack of breath from all his thrusting. “I don’t suppose you swing both ways? I swear, your ass is almost as round as hers! Well, I can spare a few more gil. I’ll up my offer to three-thousand… if you’ll jerk that big fat cock of yours off all over Tifa’s pretty little face!”  
  
Cloud drew in a breath sharply with a mixture of astonishment and anger. “Not interested!” he snapped, but then he looked at Tifa again and she had her head turned toward him as the man plowed away at her tits.  
  
“I-it’s alright Cloud,” she said, gently… and he saw that _she_ was blushing. “Avalanche could use the extra money, and… I don’t mind if you cum all over my face.”  
  
“Hnnng…” Cloud groaned, as Tifa looked at him with submissive invitation, flinching slightly every time her boobs were assailed with a new thrust. Still, he couldn’t bring himself to move until she actively beckoned him over by tilting her head, after which she briefly disengaged her arm from bracing her tits in order to unbutton his fly and allow his big, smooth penis to emerge, already hard and jutting straight forward.  
  
“Do it Cloud,” she begged, and her red-tinted eyes begged along with her. “Cover me in your thick semen!”  
  
Cloud bit his lip and wrapped his hand around his shaft, barely realizing he was doing it. He was overcome by a strange vision again, a vision of Tifa in a cowboy hat and rustic tour guide costume, standing outside the steps of a reactor. He could hear her voice.  
  
 _You saved me from those monsters._  
 _Let me do something for you in return, okay?_  
 _Who knows how long they’ll be inside? Take some time and fuck me, why don’t you?_  
  
He saw images of her squatting over him, a version of her five years younger, a little leaner, but still just as large-chested, pulling her skirt up her hips and moving her panties to the side to reveal her pale, blushing pussy, using two fingers to spread her slit while she sat down on his cock.  
  
He snapped back to reality. He was jerking his cock just inches from Tifa’s face and mouth. She had her head turned and was extending her tongue. Cloud closed his big, blue eyes and bit his lip as he got closer and closer to climax. He remembered how much he had wanted her as a kid… wanting to prove himself by joining SOLDIER, who were rumored to have the biggest cocks in the world and to get all the women they wanted. But something about the memories was… dizzying… disorienting. He seethed through his teeth. “Tifa… you…”  
  
“Give it to me, Cloud!” Tifa moaned, as the plap, plap, plap of her paizuri continued. “Pump your _big load_ all over my fucking face!”  
  
“Take my cum you big-titted piece of shit!” the store owner groaned, as lost in his own fantasies as Cloud was, indulging himself in the illusion of being entitled to her body instead of having to pay for it. “Ah, fuck! I’m gonna empty my balls!” He did was was promised, hilting his sweaty, greasy brown fucktool deep between her tits and then grunting repeatedly as his balls twitched and drew up. There was a _SPORT, SPLUUURT, SPLORT_ noise as he blew his ropes of backed-up cum deep into her cleavage, and Tifa gasped as she held her breasts tighter together around his pipe in order to absorb it all without missing a drop.  
  
Cloud started cumming as well, and she turned and opened her mouth wide. The first spurt was such a heavy, thick, ropey blast of semen that it blew into the back of her throat and splattered back out, causing her to gag, the following cum spurts piled on her face like great, gooey white worms that slowly drooped down her features but didn’t lose much of their form at all. The room was quickly filled with the scent of Cloud’s thick, virile issue, and Tifa groaned out and shuddered as her face quickly became plastered with it, a gooey mask of white. She swallowed, gulped, and gasped. “Oh… Cloud… fuck… what’s with this amount?!”  
  
After his load finally subsided to smaller spurts, she collapsed into a knock-kneed position and finally let her arms rest at her sides. Released from their titfucking position, her breasts bounced and jiggled as they rested further down, and the shop owner looked down approvingly at the sight of her defiled chest. There were horizontal strands of cum connecting her tits like a melted cheese sandwich being pulled apart. The cum was yellowish and nasty, unlike Cloud’s, and squiggly pubic hairs were plastered to her sweaty, cum-soaked skin at various places on each huge breast. “Ah. Looks like your tits took care of all my cum, smegma, and stray pubes,” he sighed, utterly satisfied. “This was worth every gil. Way better than jerking off into the toilet - though I guess it’s kinda the same thing. Hahaha!”  
  
Cloud shoved the man in the shoulder menacingly, though it was rather hard to be intimidating with his softening cock hanging out of his pants. “You’ve had your fun, now get the money,” he ordered, gruffly, and mercifully, the man went behind the counter to collect it.  
  
Tifa rose unsteadily to her feet, blushing a little. “Sorry Cloud - I didn’t know he’d want you to get involved.” She dug her toe into the dirt floor and rubbed it side to side shyly, putting her hands behind her back, unable to make eye contact. With one hand, she wiped a mass of semen from her face… and then brought a dollop of his cum to her mouth to sample the taste. “To tell the truth… Avalanche has been low on money for a while now,” she went on. “I’ve been letting tons of guys titfuck me… including this shop owner. But last time he refused to pay and told me that jerking off into a toilet should be free. So…” She looked up at him brightly, and smiled. “I’m glad you were here.”  
  
“Uh… you’re welcome,” Cloud said, as the shop owner returned with his bag of gil and handed it over. Cloud relayed it to Tifa, who was wiping herself off as best she could and gathering her clothes. The lecherous shop owner leaned in to Cloud when she wasn’t paying attention.  
  
“I have some equipment here that you might be able to use,” the man confided. “I could cut you a deal… if you’re willing to play ball.” The man leaned in and pinched at Cloud’s arm. “You have great skin… and anyone can tell you have a hot little bubble butt under those pants. So… what do you say? Come to a party with me and a few friends and the sword is yours for free!”  
  
“No,” Cloud said, automatically, his face reddening. “Why uh… why would you think I do that sort of stuff?”  
  
“We’d settle for head,” the man offered. “That mouth of yours, and those eyes… if you were to take her place, then Tifa wouldn’t have to do this sort of thing!” He tipped a leering wink. “Come on… slide that round ass into some panties and spread those cheeks!”  
  
“Uh… I don’t-” Cloud stammered, blushing even more deeply. Was his ass _really_ that shapely and his mouth and eyes _that_ effeminate? Tifa was just pulling her shirt on over her head, and mercifully ended the conversation by leaning in and gripping Cloud by the shoulder, turning him toward the door and bidding their ‘customer’ farewell.  
  
“Nice doing business with you,” she said cheerily, and gave the shop owner a wave, before moving her hand down to pluck a stray pubic hair out of her cleavage and straighten her shirt once again. “But Cloud isn’t interested in that sort of thing.”   
  
“Y-yeah,” Cloud said, earnestly, as if trying to convince himself. “Totally not interested.” And, as if nothing had happened, Tifa pulled Cloud out of the store by the arm, the loaded gil-purse jingling in her opposite hand.


End file.
